1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to microscope drapes. More particularly, it refers to an operating room microscope objective lens adapter with a fixed outer diameter and shaped circumference engaging a cooperating snap on ring integral with a microscope drape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating room microscope drapes are in common usage on microscopes in many surgical procedures to insure that the operating area is free from contamination caused by the microscope or its support arm. A single mounting ring housing enclosing a plastic lens is integral with the drape. The mounting ring housing is usually friction fitted to the outer diameter of the microscope objective lens housing. Problems with this procedure have arisen for two reasons. First, the outer diameter and thickness of the objective lens housing differs depending on the manufacture and style of the microscope and its corresponding lens. This requires an inventory of several different drapes containing mounting rings of varying diameters and depths to accommodate the different microscope objective lens housings. This multiple inventory requirement can be quite confusing in the operating room. As an example, it is estimated that at least 70% of all U.S. hospitals have multiple brands of operating room microscopes currently in use. Pulling the incorrect drape for a procedure could result in a serious delay during microsurgery. Secondly, several surgical microscopes have objective lens housings which are quite close in diameter. If the incorrect drape is pulled and the friction fit is not perfect, sudden slippage of the mounting ring into the surgical field could occur during an operation which could result in serious complications to the patient. A universal mounting ring is needed that can be fitted to all operating room microscopes without any fear of slippage.